


desserts at midnight

by skyfaei



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Is there a plot?, Multi, but there's flirting ;), everything is mostly platonic - Freeform, this is lowkey a crack fic, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyfaei/pseuds/skyfaei
Summary: chaos ensues when an old friend from new zealand shows up. it is revealed that hyunjin is a tease, watching scary movies is the perfect excuse to cuddle, the aussie line can and will adopt a kiwi, and unfortunately, no one can cook.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader, Han Jisung | Han/Reader, Hwang Hyunjin/Reader, Kim Seungmin/Reader, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Reader, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Reader, Reader/Everyone, Seo Changbin/Reader, Stray Kids Ensemble/Everyone, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	1. in which hyunjin is a tomato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy my scattered mess of thoughts slapped on paper :)  
> also, in this story woojin doesn't exist and korean is in italics  
> [tw: mentions of abuse]

There’s the sound of thundering footsteps as the doorbell rings, and a loud thump and curse in Korean as somebody falls.

But the door flings open and there’s a silence only broken by the pouring rain as Lee Felix stares at the sopping wet young woman standing at the door.

“Y/N?”

“Hi.” She smiles uncertainly, voice quiet and accent thick. There’s one more moment of shocked silence before Felix grins and suddenly pulls her to him—her head is resting awkwardly on his shoulder, and now his clothes are all _wet,_ but neither care as the young man’s warmth slowly soothes her shivering.

He pulls back and searches her face—it’s pale, and thinner than is probably healthy. There’s a story that needs to be told in that.

 _Later,_ he thinks, and quickly steps inside to let her in. She smiles gratefully at him, now shivering even more in her wet coat, and he helps her take it off.

“Are you okay?” he asks softly, and the hesitation before Y/N nods is answer enough. He hugs her again, tightly, and—

 _“Is that the pizza?”_ A deep voice calls in Korean from inside the dorm and Y/N gives a shaky laugh at the familiar voice.

“ _Hello, Channie-oppa,”_ she calls back in her accented Korean and there’s a noise of excitement before three young men appear, faces lit.

“Y/N-ah!” Changbin’s first to reach her, his eyes taking in her gaunt face worriedly before he folds her in his arms. “ _What are you doing here?”_

She laughs and pulls away, wrapping an arm around herself. “ _Let’s wait until the others are here, yeah? I don’t want to end up telling the same story eight times,”_ she says teasingly, but Felix can tell her eyes are dark and sad. Changbin seems to realize it too, but keeps his mouth shut. 

Bang Chan, leaning against the doorway to the hall, tries to push his worries down. He knows Y/N would tell them in her own time, and that she doesn’t want them to worry now. So he makes sure none of his concerns are shown in his face and goes to embrace her tightly, the familiar feeling of her body wrapped in his relaxing both of them.

“Hey, babygirl,” he says in English softly, warmly, and Y/N doesn’t even smack him for the nickname. She just hums, her face pressed against his chest. He can smell the scent of her familiar shampoo (that he had _maybe_ —on numerous occasions—stolen), and the subtle smell of cinnamon and burnt sugar had him burying his head in her hair.

“So where are the others?” she murmurs, and Chan grins against her head. “They’ll be back soon; they were just out shopping—” is all he can get in before the door opens again and a loud voice announces, “ _They were out of face lotion, Lixie, so I had to get—”_

Hyunjin stops as he realizes the scene in front of him, and swallows. “ _Y/N-ah?_ ”

“ _What—_ ” Minho appears next and stops dead, eyes widening. Jeongin and Jisung follow, Jisung practically choking and Jeongin making a squeaking sound.

Y/N pulls away from Chan, to his quiet disappointment, and gives a nervous smile to the group.

“Hello, boys,” she says, and her New Zealand accent is such a _familiar_ thing to hear that a smile curls around Chan’s lips.

Jeongin drops his bag and quickly pulls Y/N into a tight hug, his eyes shut tightly. Y/N flinches before relaxing and pats him on the back awkwardly. Both Jeongin and Y/N were never ones for physical affection, although everyone enjoys torturing them with it, so it’s endearing to see the rare hug.

Seungmin joins the hug, arms encircling them both, and Jeongin makes a small noise of complaint before breaking away. Y/N just laughs quietly and wraps her arms around the second-youngest before turning and opening her arms for Minho. He smiles, stepping forward and pulling her in.

The hug doesn’t last long, though, because Hyunjin decides to drape himself like a curtain of long limbs and soft hair over Y/N from the back, making her laugh and spin around to wrap him in her arms. “ _Missed you, jagi-ya,”_ he greets her warmly, and Y/N holds him tighter for a second before pulling away and pushing damp hair out of her face.

There are smiles on everyone’s faces, and Y/N gives a shaky laugh before wiping away a stray happy tear. “It’s so nice to see everyone— _I missed you all.”_

But a shiver wracks through her and the light atmosphere turns worried. Felix and Chan are next to the young woman in an instant, eyes concerned.

“You should take a hot shower,” Felix says gently, and Chan nods in agreement. They can see her body shaking slightly and wonder not for the first time what had happened. “Do you want to use ours?”

Y/N hesitates before sighing. “Thank you, I will.”

“ _She can wear my clothes,”_ Hyunjin volunteers, and gives his shopping bags to Minho, who makes a face at his departing back. Everyone else disperses, with many hugs to Y/N, and soon the dorm is filled with chatter again.

▪ ▪ ▪

Y/N stands under the shower, eyes closed, letting the hot water run over her body and warm her chilled skin.

She doesn’t know what she’s doing here.

As soon as she stepped into the bathroom and locked the door, she let her mask drop. One glance in the mirror told her all she needed to know—a creature with sickly skin and hollowed eyes stared back at her, hair stringy and wet.

She doesn’t know why she came to Korea _,_ of all places. A whole different _country—_

_And the only place where she feels safe._

Y/N runs a hand down the side of her face, her parents’ cold faces looming in her mind. She flinches and buries the image. She’s an adult. She can deal with this.

▪ ▪ ▪

She steps out of the shower and wraps herself in a fluffy towel, half marveling at how _soft_ it was. The dorm by itself was simple but comfy, and everything in it felt luxurious. Sometimes, she muses, it almost felt like—

No.

She shuts the thought down and focuses on dressing herself in the clothes Hyunjin delivered earlier. The large cotton t-shirt was big on her, but soft and smelled like him—like wood smoke and spices. He had also given her a pair of gray sweatpants and, probably jokingly, a pair of boxers.

She smiles despite her troubles and decides that maybe she’ll be the one to tease him for a change.

▪ ▪ ▪

When Y/N exits the bathroom in Chan’s room, everyone seems to be in kitchen and living room. Evidently the pizza had arrived while she was in the shower, so she follows the delicious smell to the brightly lit room. 

When she enters, she spots Hyunjin on the floor of the living room, playing a video game with Felix and Jisung. She hides a grin.

“ _Thank you for the clothes, Hyunjin-oppa,”_ Y/N calls, keeping her face straight, and Hyunjin looks up.

He blinks at the sight of her in his slightly baggy clothes before winking. “ _For you, anything.”_

There are groans from the other boys, and Y/N just grins. “And thank you especially,” she says in English. “For the underwear.” She holds up a piece of cloth, and Hyunjin thinks that he might have died and been sent to either heaven or hell, he doesn’t know, because she’s holding—

Seungmin makes a choking sound.

She’s holding _her_ underwear.

Which means the ones that he had put in the clothes pile as a _joke…_

He doesn’t know whether to find this insanely hot or just embarrassing, so he settles for something in between.

\--Which really just ends up being him staring at her, ears bright red, as she gives a small smirk.

Jisung bursts into laughter, and everyone else follows with varying degrees of snorts and full-on belly laughs. But Y/N throws him another small grin that lights up her face as she walks over to the counter to grab a slice of pizza, and Hyunjin decides that he still very much likes Y/N in his clothes. 

▪ ▪ ▪

The pizza is gone and everyone’s in the living room watching a stupid sitcom when Jeongin asks, “ _Not to be rude, noona, but why are you here? I thought you were with your family in New Zealand?”_

Y/N freezes, stiffening, and suddenly she’s not in the dorm anymore, she’s back in a world of cramped walls and a hard floor that _bruises_ her when she falls—

A hand touches her back gently and only when Minho’s worried face comes into view is she able to focus back to the present.

“Y/N-ah, you don’t have to answer the question now,” he says softly, and gives Jeongin a _look._ The younger boy seems to realize what the _look_ means and his eyes widen. “Sorry, noona,” he says sheepishly, but Y/N just gives him a gentle smile with effort. “No, no. _I will explain.”_

Chan pauses the show and Y/N breathes in deeply. _Five. The grains of wood, the glossiness of the screen, the shape of Jeongin’s face, the color of his eyes, the night sky outside the window._

“I _was_ in New Zealand,” she says quietly. Chan’s translating for her, and she clenches her fist so hard her nails are bound to leave marks. “I…couldn’t stay.”

_Four. The soft cotton of Hyunjin’s shirt, the rough texture of the couch, the warmth of Minho’s hand, a breath rushing past her lips._

“My parents have been abusive for years.” She forces the words out like they’re poisonous, and maybe they are.

At this, Chan falters in his translation. But when the rest of the guys process it, there’s an intake of breath. Hyunjin and Minho look outraged, while the rest of them are shocked—Jeongin and Seungmin especially. 

_Three. The distant traffic, the heat in the air vents moving, the Chan’s soothing voice speaking in rapid Korean._

“Only when I moved out I was able to…fix myself, but when I went back recently…” Y/N’s breath voices catches and Felix moves to sink down in the couch next to her. Their hands tangle together and after a stiff moment, she leans into his touch.

_Two. The subtle scent of rich coffee on clinging to Felix, the fresh smell of green tea shampoo._

“I just left. And I didn’t want to go back to my place…so I just left the country. Like a coward,” she says bitterly—and to her absolute humiliation, tears well up in her eyes.

_One. The lingering taste of pizza._

Nobody speaks for a second, but when Felix squeezes her hand tighter and pulls her into a gentle hug, the tears spill out. 

She cries, and it isn’t a pretty, delicate cascade of tears. It’s ugly, shoulder-shaking sobs, that wrack through her body and make her head hurt from the pressure of it. It’s _pain,_ and a buildup of hurt, of terror—but it’s also release, and cleansing, and when she’s done it feels a little bit like healing.

Through it all Felix holds her, keeping her fractured bits in one piece and it’s such a _relief_ to be able to completely break down but have someone hold you up for once.

So she clings to him, and it hurts Felix to see her like this. But for him it’s also a warm feeling, to see her comfortable enough to open up to them, for her to be completely vulnerable in front of him—of _them._

The others gather around her, creating a protective shield of warmth and love and _friendship_ , and stand by her while she gathers herself and wipes away her tears. 

It's a step, and it's enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi:)  
> ik, this was heavy chapter. but don't worry, there's a LOT of fluff on the way.  
> also, if anyone was wondering, the 5-4-3-2-1 thing was a grounding technique people use to help cope with anxiety, trauma, etc. look it up if you want more info!  
> enjoy guys <3


	2. in which minho is slightly whipped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back yall-

Y/N wakes up the next morning covered in soft sheets, blinking as a surge of adrenaline rushes through her when she doesn’t immediately recognize her surroundings—but when the night’s events came back to her she relaxed back into her pillow.

After her slight breakdown and confession, the boys had reminded her of their love and friendship, which lifted a huge weight off her shoulders. Chan had offered her his bed to sleep in, which she reluctantly accepted, and had quickly fallen asleep from exhaustion.

Warm sunlight streams in through the windows and a small smile crosses her face as she remembers Chan’s soft look in his eyes as he had led her to the bed. _You’re safe here, I promise,_ he had whispered, and she had wondered what she had done in this life to have him look at her like that.

Y/N yawns, running fingers through tangled hair, and slips out of bed, walking to the window. It’s a cold and icy day, the sun a harsh light and layer of frost visible on the ground, but she thinks it looks beautiful in a sharp and cutting way.

She’s still standing by the window when a knock sounds on the door.

“Come in,” she calls softly, not looking back, and quiet feet pad across the wooden floor before arms wrap around her waist and the faint, cool scent of mint surrounds her. She leans back into the touch, and Minho sighs from behind her.

“ _Good morning, darling,”_ he whispers, his voice raspy, and Y/N hums in response, taking his hands from her waist and interlocking their fingers. The contact feels warm and lovely and she doesn’t want to let go, even when Jisung pops his head into the room and coos at the sight.

“ _Minho-hyung and Y/N-ah are being domestic!”_ he calls out loudly to the rest of the dorm, which was met some _awws_ , some muffled protests, some groans for Jisung to quiet down or he’d better sleep with one eye open. Y/N laughs at the last one while Minho huffs and buries his head her hair, groaning, “ _Leave us alone, Sung-ah!”_

Jisung just snickers and disappears from the doorframe in time for Chan to appear, a hand over his eyes.

“I don’t want to see you two acting like you’re married,” he grumbles, his other hand feeling the air in front of him. “Just here for some clothes.”

Y/N watches amusedly as he bumps into a lamp with an _ow,_ finds a shirt and a pair of sweatpants, and retreats. Minho just buries his head more into her hair.

Then Felix comes barreling in, going on about something concerning clothes and Minho throws his hands up in the air in exasperation.

“ _Why is everyone alive right now?”_ he complains, and sighs. “ _I’m going to shower.”_ He kisses the back of Y/N’s hand, a hint of a smirk on his lips, before exiting the room with a light swat to Felix’s head.

Y/N shakes her head, a faint smile playing at her mouth, before crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow at Felix.

He raises one right back, and the two stare at each other before breaking into grins.

“What do you want, Lix?” She flops on Chan’s bed, covering her eyes dramatically with an arm. “I was busy,” she complains.

“Busy flirting with Minho-hyung?” Felix flops down next to her, his accent thick, and pokes her. “Do _not_ deny that, Y/N-nnie.”

“We were having a _moment_.” She pokes him back, and he rolls on his side, propping himself up with an arm.

“Minho-hyung, being _sweet?_ I’ve never heard of such a thing.”

She snorts when Minho’s voice calls indignantly from the next room, “ _I can hear you!”_

Felix grins, and Y/N calls back in an sweet voice, “ _Minho-oppa, Lix-oppa here was just telling me about the time where he accidentally ate—”_

Felix tackles her then, and the movement is so unexpected Y/N jerks dramatically back, the momentum enough to propel them both onto the floor with a thump and a groan.

There’s a beat of silence. Then, a slightly muffled voice—

“So what did you come in here for again, Lix?”

▪ ▪ ▪

Y/N knocks quietly on the door to the room shared by Felix and Changbin, both of whom were currently attempting to make breakfast. Chan had also roomed with them last night, in order to lend her his bed, so here she was to thank him.

“Channie-oppa?”

“Oh—Y/N?” Chan opens the door and upon seeing Y/N, smiles and steps back to let her in.

Felix and Changbin’s room is messy compared to Chan’s, with clothes strewn everywhere and random objects scattered amongst the place—but little touches like the Australian flag on the wall above what she assumes is Felix’s bed, and dark hoodies scattered all around Changbin’s side made her smile.

Y/N always liked walking into someone else’s room because she felt you were entering a world of theirs. Like touches of their personality could be seen in the photos stuck up on the wall, lights strung up around the ceiling, items on their desk.

Felix and Changbin’s room is no exception, and she can almost imagine them here in their rare freetime, laying down, eyes closed, headphones in.

Chan sits on the floor, leaning back against Felix’s bed, and Y/N follows, crossing her legs.

“What’s up?” Chan asks, looking at her gently, and Y/N smiles a bit awkwardly, glancing down.

“Thank you, for, um, dealing with my…breakdown last night,” she says, and laughs shakily. “And for letting me crash here. You don’t suppose I could stay for one more night? I’m not sure I can go back yet. But it’s completely fine if you—"

“Y/N.” Chan turns fully to face her, and his eyes are soft and reassuring. “You don’t need to thank me, or any of us, for last night. And of _course_ you can stay, for as long as you need. You’re family, like it or not—” He smiles a bit now. “—and we protect family.”

Y/N shakes her head, pulling him into a tight hug, and she is definitely absolutely _not_ crying. The position they’re in is also a little awkward, but neither of them care.

“I don’t deserve you guys,” she says quietly, and Chan pulls back to cup her face.

“You’re the only one who can tell yourself what you deserve,” he says softly. “But until you’re ready, you’re stuck with us.”

She takes his hand and their fingers tangle together and Chan thinks that maybe she’ll be alright.

▪ ▪ ▪

Lee Minho is stepping out of the bathroom when he hears Y/N knock on a bedroom door, and then Chan’s voice speaking in soft English to her. The dancer can just barely understand the language, and the quiet voices make it impossible to make out words, but the tone is gentle and sad.

He sighs, pulling on a shirt and sweatpants, listening as the door closes and the voices disappear into the room.

Last night had been difficult for them all, with Y/N finally releasing another piece of her sad story. It had been years since she had left them as trainees at JYP to go back to New Zealand, but he would have never imagined how bad it was for her at home.

Minho’s fist clenches as he remembers her voice telling them about her parents. It wasn’t angry, or upset—it was quiet, flat, _broken—_ and that scares him more than anything.

During his time as a trainee, he and Y/N hadn’t been the closest of friends—that spot was reserved for Felix and Chan, who would talk to her in English when she had couldn’t understand anything else. They would greet each other, could dance together, and—he recalled this most vividly, as it was something he never really had with anyone else—could sit in a comfortable silence for hours on end, just providing company for the other.

But they weren’t really _close._

Now he regretted not trying as hard, because now he knew she was kind and gentle and sad.

She could’ve used a friend back then.

 _He_ could’ve used a friend back then.

Minho remembers this morning, with frost creeping up the window but her warmth in his arms. He remembers how she had leaned back into his embrace, and how it felt like home.

But he hears her exit the room, and he sees Chan looking after her with warmth in his eyes, and feels his heart jolt.

He closes the door. 

▪ ▪ ▪

Breakfast is an absolute mess.

Felix had decided that he, Changbin, and Seungmin could take on the challenge of making pancakes for breakfast, which of course no one thought was a good idea.

They attempted it anyway.

Which resulted in chaos, naturally.

Y/N’s now forced to physically hold Jisung back from tackling Hyunjin ( _“You think you can just crack an EGG on my head because you’re OLDER THAN ME? Because you’re HWANG HYUNJIN?”)_ while Hyunjin’s doubled over on the floor laughing, Jeongin is trying to disarm the smoke alarm, Chan’s cleaning up the splatters of pancake batter off the ceiling, and Seungmin and Minho are just. Sitting at the table.

To be clear, Seungmin’s face is buried in his hands and Minho’s holding chopsticks and an empty plate.

 _“So we are never making pancakes again,”_ Chan announces, as he sits down heavily at the table, collapsing against his chair.

Jeongin makes an indignant noise of agreement as he finally manages to get that _infernal_ smoke alarm turned off, but Changbin shrugs. He holds out a plate of burnt pancakes, which everyone but Minho cringes at.

Y/N sighs as she releases Jisung, who promptly jumps on Hyunjin, the two toppling towards the floor with a loud crash.

 _“I think,”_ Felix announces, and Seungmin makes a muffled noise that sounds like ‘ _please don’t._ ’ _“We should try making waffles next time!”_

Changbin snorts.

▪ ▪ ▪

“ _I’m going to the studio today,”_ Chan announces after their breakfast of some leftover green tea sponge cake, and Jisung and Changbin immediately make noises of agreement.

“ _Y/N-ah!”_ Jisung grins excitedly. “ _Wanna come_?”

Y/N laughs at his enthusiasm, nodding, and Changbin slings his arm around her shoulders.

“ _You can be a guest in Channie-hyung’s live_ ,” he says as he leans into her, and Y/N swats him with a smile even as her excitement and apprehension grow at the chance to be in Chan’s famous v-lives.

“Bleh, _get off, oppa,”_ she complains. Changbin just lets his full weight crash on to her like a sack of potatoes, and she makes an _oof_ sound. “ _Yah, you big lump.”_

“ _Hyung_!”

Hyunjin pulls Changbin off her and leans in close, eyes locking on to hers. “ _Y/N-ie, you should_ _come with us instead. Watch me, Felix-ah, and Minho-hyung practice.”_

“Hyunjin, do not use your sexy face on me!” Y/N threatens, forgoing honorifics and covering her eyes. _“Go away!”_

“You think I’m sexy?” Hyunjin whispers, his breath ghosting over her neck, and Y/N holds back a shiver at the sensation.

“ _No._ Chris, please collect your fuckboy.”

“Yeah, yeah. Hyunjin-ah, leave Y/N-ie alone.” Chan waves his hand, and Hyunjin retreats, pouting. Jisung snorts, and Jeongin buries his face in his hands.

“ _No, no, he’s got a point!”_ Felix pipes up. “Y/N, you should come to our practice!” 

“ _She’s already agreed to come to ours!”_ Changbin argues, and Minho raises his eyebrows at the boy.

“ _Children, stop fighting,”_ Chan says tiredly, and looks at Y/N, who was busy stealing the rest of Seungmin’s cake. “Y/N?”

She looks up, swallowing her cake, and claps her hands, raising her eyebrows at the room. “ _First of all, I’m not a toy.”_ Some of the boys look down guiltily, but Seungmin just mutters something that sounds suspiciously like ‘ _give me back my cake you witch_.’

“ _Second of all--”_ her voice softens as she looks at the dance line and smiles apologetically. “ _Jisung-oppa did ask me first. But I’ll join you next time?”_

Hyunjin sighs and drapes himself dramatically across Felix’s lap, the Australian starting to stroke his hair, but Minho just smiles at Y/N.

“ _Next time,”_ he says, and Y/N lifts her chopsticks. “Cheers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii  
> sorry for the long wait ;'))  
> don't mind my utter lack of knowledge about the stray kids dorm setup pls-  
> anyways i hoped you guys enjoyed💞


End file.
